This invention relates to packaging for paints, and in particular to packaging of flammable paints, such as petroleum based paints, and other Group 2 and 3 hazardous materials.
Flammable paints are categorized as Group 2 and 3 hazardous materials by the Department of Transportation (DOT). The DOT therefore regulates the transportation of such liquids. These regulations require that the packaging in which the liquids are transported or shipped meet certain conditions. More recently, the United Nations has also begun to regulate the shipment of industrial materials, including such items as petroleum paints.